


Le plus grand Sorcier d'Albion

by Ahelya



Series: Petites Histoires du temps d'Albion [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Dragons, Duel de sorciers, Gen, Not Season/Series 05 compliant, Sequel
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 07:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10894332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya
Summary: Camelot avait les meilleurs Chevaliers et son Roi n'avait rien à leur envier. Il n'était donc pas rare de voir d'autres Chevaliers venir dans la Cité pour défier les hommes du Roi Arthur. Camelot avait aussi le meilleur Sorcier mais il était rare de voir un autre Sorcier le défier.





	Le plus grand Sorcier d'Albion

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic a été écrite au cours de l'une des nuits d'écriture du Forum Francophone de fanfiction.net (Nuit de mai 2011) pour le thème "Dragon".
> 
> Le principe : On a une heure pour écrire sur un thème donné.

Camelot avait les meilleurs Chevaliers et son Roi n'avait rien à leur envier. Il n'était donc pas rare de voir d'autres Chevaliers venir dans la Cité pour défier les hommes du Roi Arthur. Ce dernier donnait rarement son accord à de tel duel mais il organisait régulièrement des tournois où des Chevaliers venant de tous les coins et recoins d'Albion pouvaient s'affronter. Les meilleurs restaient souvent à Camelot... Ou s'y trouvaient déjà depuis longtemps.

Les duels de Sorciers étaient déjà plus rares et Arthur ne donnait pas de bon cœur son autorisation. S'il avait pu imaginer les dégâts engendrés par le premier duel, il n'aurait jamais dit oui. Il ne pouvait même pas blâmer Merlin. L'Enchanteur savait ce qu'il faisait. Enfin apparemment. Ses adversaires en revanche...

Mais Arthur ne pouvait pas refuser le présent duel. Un Roi voisin avait jeté le gant... Ou plutôt son Sorcier l'avait fait. Camelot devait relever le défi mais Merlin était introuvable. Arthur avait accepté malgré son absence. Le duel aurait lieu le lendemain.

Le lendemain, Merlin était déjà présent dans l'arène quand Arthur arriva en compagnie de l'autre Roi et de son Sorcier. Ils ne parurent nullement surpris par l'apparition soudaine de l'Enchanteur. Le Sorcier étranger balaya tout ça d'un revers de la manche de sa longue tunique.

« Rien de plus simple que de lire l'avenir dans un bol d'eau. »

Sauf que Merlin en était incapable. Vraiment incapable. Mais il avait d'autres moyens...

Les deux Sorciers se firent face. Leurs Rois les observaient.

« Mon mage est un spécialiste des illusions. Elles sont plus vraies que nature. »

Difficile de répondre pour Arthur. Quelle pouvait bien être la spécialité de Merlin ? Quelques années plus tôt il aurait sûrement répondu l'idiotie mais...

Le Sorcier étranger leva alors les bras et ferma les yeux.

« Il n'a même pas besoin de dire ses sortilèges. Il est impossible pour votre Sorcier de savoir ce qu'il va faire. »

Arthur ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille. Il n'aimait pas du tout le petit sourire que Merlin affichait.

L'Enchanteur releva soudain la tête et se mit à parler d'un ton plus que rauque.

« Je ne connais pas ce sort. »

Ce n'était pas un sort. Voilà ce qu'Arthur était sur le point de dire mais l'autre Sorcier avait fini son incantation. Il n'y avait plus qu'à admirer.

Un Dragon... Un énorme Dragon se trouvait au dessus de l'arène et s'il n'avait pas été légèrement transparent Arthur l'aurait sûrement pris pour un vrai.

« C'est impressionnant n'est-ce pas ?

-Est-il capable de cracher du feu ? » demanda Arthur.

Mais il ne laissa pas le temps à l'autre Roi de répondre.

« Parce que ceux-là en sont parfaitement capable. » ajouta-t-il en montrant un point qui ne cessait de grossir dans le ciel.

L'illusion disparut lorsque les Dragons arrivèrent près de l'arène. L'autre Sorcier s'avouait vaincu.

Camelot acclama son Sorcier. Arthur resta silencieux. Il cherchait un silhouette blanche. Aucune trace d'elle. Elle n'était donc pas venue avec eux.

Les Dragons repartirent comme ils étaient venu et plus tard, dans la soirée, Arthur prit Merlin à partie.

« Comment as-tu fait pour savoir qu'il allait faire apparaître un Dragon ?

\- Rien de plus simple que de lire l'avenir dans un bol d'eau.

-Tu en es incapable ! »

Mais il y avait quelqu'un d'autre... Quelqu'un très proche de Merlin et cela même si elle était à des centaines de lieux de lui.

« Tricheur ! »

 

* * *

 


End file.
